


Long Live

by aestate_aertenae



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BBC Merlin Fest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestate_aertenae/pseuds/aestate_aertenae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times a new ruler was made in the throne room of Camelot and one time there wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live

1.

The throne room of Camelot was abuzz as the whole city tried to cram in for the wedding of Prince Uther to Lady Ygraine. The prince stood at the front of the room with his father close behind him. Geoffrey of Monmouth stood at the top of the altar with his apprentice, who held the crown that would be Lady Ygraine’s with great care. Gaius, the prince’s unlikely best and most trusted friend, stood at the front of the crowd, smiling at his friend reassuringly. The young prince turned away from his friend as the trumpets started to play. The doors to the throne room opened and Lady Ygraine stepped inside, followed by Nimueh, her closest friend.

The prince grinned at his bride and took her hands when she arrived at the front of the room. He watched her throughout the entire ceremony and when it was over he pulled her in for a kiss that lasted for almost too long. The prince and the now princess turned to the crowd of onlookers, hands clasped and faces shining with happiness.

“Long live the future queen of Camelot!” Prince Uther shouted.

“Long live the future queen!” the room roared.

  


* * *

2.

The king was dead.

The nobles stood somberly as Prince Uther walked down the altar of the throne room. It would be the last time he did so as a prince.

The prince arrived at the front and knelt in front of Geoffrey, waiting to be coronated.

The physician, Gaius, stood in the front, again. This time, however, Princess Ygraine stood next to him. Both looked anxiously at the prince’s back, knowing he was still deeply mourning the loss of his father.

Geoffrey finished speaking.

Prince Uther swore to protect the kingdom.

The crown was placed on his head. He stood as King Uther for the first time.

“Long live the king!” Gorlois shouted.

“Long live the king!” the room roared.

 

* * *

  


3.

Morgana walked away from Uther, a cruel smirk on her face. The guards shoved Geoffrey into the room. He huffed indignantly but his face paled when he saw Uther held by the guards. He looked at Morgana then back at him. The king was resigned, his head bowed. Geoffrey walked forward. Morgana sat at the throne, Morgause at her side.

Two men watched from above, hidden by the shadows. Merlin stopped Arthur from running down to fight everyone by himself. The prince strained weakly, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop anything. Arthur turned back to Merlin as Geoffrey crowned Morgana queen. He motioned for them to leave.

They crawled away silently, pausing only when they heard the shouting.

“Long live the queen!” Morgause shouted.

“Long live the queen!” the room roared.

 

* * *

  


4.

Arthur walked down the altar, trailed after by Merlin. He reached the front of the room and Merlin reluctantly left his side to stand next to Gaius.

Geoffrey took a huge book from the servant assisting him and began to read aloud as Arthur knelt in front of him.

The prince’s face was carefully blank as he stared straight ahead and answered all that Geoffrey asked.

The people in the hall, despite not being overly fond of Uther, still felt sadness at his passing and whispered amongst themselves of how Arthur must feel.

At last Geoffrey asked his last question and Arthur swore once again. The crown was placed on his head. The, now, king took a moment to collect himself before rising. He turned and faced his people. There was a moment of silence.

“Long live the king!” Leon shouted.

“Long live the king!” the room roared.

 

* * *

  


5.

Guinevere walked down the aisle in the throne room. She passed the smiling faces of several of her friends and her brother. She was smiling brightly and seemed to glow even more than the girl who’d walked the same path decades before. Arthur stood at the head of the room, grinning and happy.

She reached the front of the room and knelt before Arthur.

He asked her the questions he’d been asked at his coronation and she answered them all as he’d done.

At the end, he pronounced her Queen. He took the crown from the servant and lowered it onto her head. Once it rested on her head, she looked up and they smiled at each other. The room seemed filled with joy that hadn’t been there for years.

Arthur helped his Queen to her feet and they stood beside each other, holding hands.

“Long live the queen!” Arthur shouted.

“Long live the queen!” the room roared.

 

* * *

  


+1

Gwen stood in front of the thrones, her back to them. She couldn’t bear to look at them, knowing one of them would remain unoccupied forever. She’d known the moment Percival had come into the courtyard, by himself, carrying a body on a second horse. Not even Merlin was with him.

The door behind her opened. She turned her head, careful to avoid looking straight behind her. Gaius came into the room. She looked at his anxious face and knew he’d heard of Merlin’s absence.

Gaius was about to bow, but she stopped him. Gwen held out her hand and he strode toward her, taking it. She gripped his hand tightly.

The front doors to the throne room opened and Percival walked in. He stopped a few feet from Gwen and Gaius and knelt.

Gwen knelt beside him and tried made him look at her. He tried to avoid her gaze. The knight reached for his belt and drew a red cloth. He reached his hand out and gave it to Gaius, who clutched it like a child would his favored toy. He looked up and Gwen saw what it meant. He was alive. Maybe not okay, but alive. Gaius smiled slightly and she was glad he wouldn’t have to mourn his son. Percival finally looked at her and she knew what had happened.

“The king is dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of Merlin Fest: Favorite Location. I chose the throne room.


End file.
